Bitter Sweet
by theDoctorlies
Summary: A hot July night, a couple bottles of sake, and the first taste of something more than just their friendship. SasuNaru! COMPLETE


Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing.

Summary: A hot July night, a couple bottles of sake, and the first taste of something more than just their friendship. SasuNaru!

A/N: I know, I know. Enough with the SasuNaru, right? Ha. Too bad it's an addiction. /sigh/ This one-shot just demanded to be written. Despite that, please drop me a review, yeah? Arigato!

Some Warnings: Nothing much here. There's sloppy kisses, a little groping, and alcohol use.

* * *

Sasuke stared up at the star-studded sky, wondering what time it was, but not really caring despite everything. He'd taken off his shirt some time during the few hours he'd been on top of his house-the night was hot-and he lay in nothing but his shorts, his sandals forgotten in the house. He needed a place to think that wasn't his stuffy room, where the memories wouldn't leave him alone, and it was too hot to stay indoors. Besides, what better place to spend time with your best friend than on top of a roof?

That was a surprise in itself. Naruto had been rather busy these last few weeks, planning Sasuke's congratulation party for becoming ANBU Captain. Really, though, of all the things he could've planned for. Naruto would just have to plan a second party for his seventeenth birthday. Don't get him wrong. He didn't want either party. He wasn't one for socializing and all of that. But when Naruto got something in his head, it was damn hard to deter the blonde from making it come to fruition.

That's why he was sitting on his roof, naked from the waist up, and waiting for his blonde teammate to show up all ready. It had been Naruto's idea to meet, and celebrate by themselves that Sasuke became ANBU Captain. He was worried about what the blonde considered celebration.

A little over half an hour later, the blonde showed up with a large paper bag in one arm, and a bag of plastic cups in the other. He threw the cups at Sasuke, reached into the bag, and pulled out a bottle of sake. An elegant, dark eyebrow found itself disappearing under dark bangs.

"We're too young to drink, loser." Sasuke told him, not sitting up and certainly not tempted by the bottle gently bobbing in tanned fingers. Naruto just grinned as he took a seat next to the dark haired boy, placing the paper bag between his legs, and fishing two plastic cups from the bag resting on Sasuke's chest. The blonde popped the cork on the sake, and filled the glasses half full, ignoring the look Sasuke was giving him.

"Drink up, bastard." The whiskered boy smirked, tipping his head back and letting the bitter sweet liquid slide down his throat. He poured himself another cup full, and raised it to Sasuke's first one. "To being ANBU Captain! Pretty soon, I'll be Rokudaime Hokage, and then I'll get to tell you what to do!" He downed his second cup quickly, and had started to pour himself a third one when Sasuke seized his wrist.

"Don't drink so much." The dark haired teen gave his best friend a look before downing his first cup, then holding it out to the blonde for more. Naruto filled it-a little too enthusiastically, in Sasuke's opinion-and pulled the sake bottle back against his chest.

"So, why aren't you wearing a shirt, eh?" The blonde sipped at his third cup of sake, grinning at the light blush that covered Sasuke's cheeks. He didn't know if it was from the sake, or if his bastard teammate was embarrassed. Probably the alcohol. Uchiha's didn't blush, after all. When he didn't get an answer-he hadn't expected one-he swallowed the rest of his cup down and started on a fourth.

Six cups later, the first bottle of sake was empty, and Naruto had to pull the second bottle from the paper bag. It made Sasuke wonder just how many bottles there were. Sasuke himself had only four cups-six less than his best friend-but he was feeling the little buzz in the back of his head. Frankly, he thought his blonde teammate had one drink too many. It was obvious by the way his words slurred together.

"What d'ya think of S'kura-chan?" Naruto asked, turning hazy blue eyes on his best friend. Sasuke frowned at him, trying to decipher what it was the blonde had actually said. "Come on, bastard. Tell me." The blonde leaned forward, the cup clutched in his hand almost falling as he invaded Sasuke's personal space.

"You've had too much to drink, moron." Sasuke smirked, reaching for the cup in his teammate's hand, then pulling it away. He downed the rest of the contents himself, then placed both of their plastic cups down. He made sure to pull the paper bag over to where he was sitting so Naruto couldn't reach it.

"Bastard! I wasn't done drinking yet!" The blonde growled, launching himself at Sasuke and starting a sort of mock wrestling match with him. Knees were thrust into sensitive places, and sharp nails scored down pale limbs. After a few minutes Sasuke found himself hovering over the blonde, who had started to look green around the gills from all of the sudden moving around. The dark haired boy stared down at him, waiting for him to catch his breath. "I wasn't done drinkin', S'uke." The blonde finally moaned, fidgeting in the older boy's hold.

"Yes, you were. You've already had too much." The Uchiha loosened his grip a bit, just to make sure the blonde didn't do anything funny, like grab the bottle and start drinking again. Sasuke watched as the blonde's eyelids drooped to cover azure, hazy eyes, his only warning that the blonde was planning something in his head, before he found his lips overtaken by a sloppy and _very _drunk idiot of a best friend. Onyx eyes widened to the size of tennis balls as Naruto smirked triumphantly against his lips.

A demanding tongue probed at his lips, wanting entrance, and Sasuke wasn't sure what was going on. It was obvious Naruto was kissing him, which lead the Uchiha to believe that his best friend didn't know what the hell he was doing. The alcohol had finally, effectively fried his brain.

"Bastard." Naruto hissed, nipping at the older boy's lower lip. Sasuke felt his stomach tingle at the briefly painful sensation, and wondered if the blonde boy underneath him really was aware of who he was kissing. If that were true, then what the hell had changed in their relationship without him noticing it first? A sharp incisor sunk into his bottom lip, and gently tugged on the soft tuft of skin, obviously angry at the dark haired boy's refusal. "Asshole. Open your mouth." The blonde added in a soft growl, tugging on the bottom lip between his teeth again.

Sasuke honestly didn't know what to do. He knew the blonde boy better than anyone did, and how easily angered he was. An angry Naruto mixed with alcohol wasn't very smart, and Sasuke wasn't in the right state of mind to spar with the tanned boy. Mentally sighing, and praying the blonde wouldn't remember this in the morning, he shut his eyes and opened his mouth to Naruto's probing tongue.

The blonde made a soft noise in the back of the throat-a grunt maybe?-before he slipped his tongue between Sasuke's parted lips. The wet muscle slid over the older boy's teeth and gums, brushing against his tongue and trying to coax Sasuke into his own mouth. With the Uchiha so distracted, Naruto reversed their positions, his foot hitting the sake bottle as he moved, causing it to roll towards the edge of the roof.

Tanned hands slid up a pale chest, and Sasuke cursed the fact that he didn't have a shirt on as the blonde's tongue got bolder. Naruto's hands kept moving up until his fingers stopped to wrap around thin wrists, and he brought the other boy's hands down to cup his bottom. Naruto returned his own hands to the dark haired boy's soft belly, and slid them up the expanse of milky skin.

"Bastard. You have to kiss back." The whiskered boy husked, tilting his head slightly and brushing his tongue over an abused bottom lip. His lips moved lower, over an angular jaw and stopped at the dark haired boy's pulse point, where the blonde's lips and teeth nipped and sucked at the soft skin.

Sasuke felt his brain melt under the blonde's ministrations, and briefly tightened his hands on the other boy's bottom. When Naruto's lips closed back over his own, Sasuke didn't hesitate to kiss back this time, sliding his hands under the blonde's dark shirt and splaying his fingers over tanned skin. Naruto's tongue was like hot velvet against his as they battled for dominance in the shorter boy's mouth. The taste of sake was strong in the wet cavern, and it made Sasuke wonder if it was wrong to like the kiss.

The sounds of glass shattering made the two boys break apart, breathing hard and trying to shake the dizziness away. Naruto started to giggle when he realized what had broken, and shoved Sasuke back against the roof to continue their impromptu make out session. The dark haired boy seized the blonde's shoulders, stopping him from moving any closer, and held him at arm's length.

"You're drunk, stupid." The dark haired boy hissed, flipping their positions and pinning the shorter boy's arms against the shingles of the roof. Naruto raised his head; tried to reach Sasuke's lips, but the older boy just sat up further, out of his reach. Sasuke licked his lips, glanced at the paper bag still sitting innocently next to them, then heaved out a tired sigh. Naruto may have been drunk enough to do something this stupid, but Sasuke couldn't claim the same. What worried him the most, though, was the fact that he didn't want to stop kissing the blonde idiot.

Soft, wet lips shattered his thoughts, and Sasuke had to force the blonde back against the shingles before he got too caught up in the moron's lips again.

"You're _drunk!_ You have no idea what you're doing!" The Uchiha snarled, feeling stupid because he wanted to kiss Naruto…keep kissing him, actually.

"Bastard. I know exactly what I'm doing! I'm trying to kiss you, now if you would just let me go-!"

"You won't remember this in the morning!" Sasuke shut his mouth, wishing the ground would just swallow him up because he couldn't look at Naruto straight. Those azure eyes were watching him closely, like the blonde boy could tell what he was thinking. Biting his lip until he tasted the coppery tang in his mouth, he pushed himself off of the blonde and rolled over to lie next to him. A few minutes later a hand was placed over his clenched fist, and he flinched as an arm was thrown causally over his abdomen.

"Jackass. I like kissing you." The blonde informed his best friend, as if just the idea was possible. Sasuke knew that it wasn't. The blonde was drunk; he had no idea what he was saying or doing. He was pretty sure that if he kissed Naruto in the morning, the blonde wouldn't react pleasantly. "You like kissing me, too, right? Then why not take advantage of it now since I won't remember tomorrow?"

Sasuke was pretty sure his heart had stopped beating. He pressed a hand to his chest, just to make sure. It was still beating.

"You're such a dumbass." The dark haired boy turned his head to hide his blush, half tempted to take him up on his offer. It was stupid to even consider it, but…"It's getting late, Naruto. Maybe you should head home." Sasuke pushed himself off of the shingles, and stood up, dusting off the back of his shorts and offering a hand to the inebriated blonde. Naruto took it without a word, letting the taller boy pull him up. He swayed a little on his feet, and suddenly Sasuke wasn't so sure he could handle walking home. He bent to pick up the paper bag and plastic cups, tucking both items under his arms. "Since you can barely stand straight, you can stay here tonight."

"Do I get to sleep with you, too?" Naruto asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Sasuke fought off a slow blush, and scowled at the blonde. It wasn't fair.

"You're sleeping on the couch, not with me. I'm not gonna take that chance." Sasuke ignored the blonde's pout as he walked over to the roof's edge, and jumped onto the ones next to it until his feet touched the sidewalk. He waited for Naruto to come down before he opened his front door and walked into the house. He went towards the kitchen first where he put the remaining sake bottles in the cabinet. After the bottles were safely stowed away, Sasuke headed back into the living room, where Naruto was currently stripping out of his clothes. His hideous orange jacket was on the couch, but his black mesh shirt was caught around his elbows. Sasuke couldn't help but think how adorably confused the whiskered boy looked, and had to stop himself from laughing. He didn't laugh. _Ever._

Sighing, the dark haired boy moved over to him, grabbed the bottom of the mesh shirt, and lifted it over the blonde's head. He immediately regretted helping the moron when azure eyes swept over to him, and Sasuke felt blood fill his cheeks.

"Are you sure I can't sleep with you, bastard?" The blonde grinned, reaching up to link his arms around the taller boy's shoulders. When Sasuke didn't push him away, the blonde went ahead and pressed a soft kiss to pink lips. Sasuke melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the other boy's waist, and opening his mouth when a tongue brushed over his lips. Naruto tangled his fingers in dark strands as their tongues brushed warmly together, enjoying the feeling of their skin brushing whenever they shifted.

Sasuke pulled his lips away reluctantly and trailed them down the blonde's jaw, stopping at his pulse point and latching onto it with his teeth. He was drunk on the feel of the blonde pressed against him; drunk on the taste of the salt sweaty skin underneath his lips. He sucked hard on the caramel skin, nipped with his teeth, then soothed the bite with a sweep of his tongue. Naruto stretched his neck further, giving Sasuke more access as he rolled his hips against the dark haired boy's, moaning softly.

Sasuke froze, feeling the blonde's unmistakable hardness against his thigh. He took a shaky breath and pulled away, licking his lips and trying to get his thoughts into order. Unfortunately, the blonde boy was already too far-gone to care what they did now. Sasuke did.

"Go to sleep, moron." Sasuke told him, seizing the blonde's hand as it wondered dangerously close to his groin. Sasuke maneuvered him towards the couch, then pushed him onto it-gently-before reaching to shut off the light and heading over towards the stairs. He tried to fight off his disappointment when the blonde didn't follow.

Two hours later, Sasuke was in bed, staring up at the ceiling. His bedroom door creaked open, and he sighed as a blonde head popped into the crack.

"I told you to stay down stairs." The dark haired boy told him, his voice holding a bite to it. Naruto visibly winced, but took a step into the room anyway. He walked over to his teammate's bed and slipped under the cotton sheets, wanting to touch him and knowing he shouldn't. "Fine. You can stay. Just stay on your side, all right?"

Naruto hummed in agreement before snuggling down into the mattress and closing his eyes. Soon, soft snores filled the large room, and all was forgotten.

When Sasuke woke up the next morning, he was dreading the moment when Naruto woke up. He knew the blonde wouldn't remember, but if he did and that made everything awkward, he didn't know what he would do. Then, he discovered he'd left his blonde best friend a present on his neck.

A hickey. Shit.

Sasuke showered first off then went down to the kitchen to make breakfast, thinking about what he was going to say to his blonde teammate. There was so much he wanted to say, what he thought the blonde needed to know. First off, he was going to tell Naruto to never drink again. Ever. Secondly, he was going to yell at Naruto for confusing him to the point where he couldn't even act apathetic towards anything anymore. Then he was going to tell Naruto about their little make out session and blame it solely on him.

With that decided, Sasuke turned towards the kitchen doorway, and found Naruto standing there in nothing but his boxers. His thoughts derailed for a second, eyes locking on the bright red mark on his teammate's neck, then forgot what he was going to say. Naruto looked like he didn't know what to say, either, if his tight smile was any indication. That could only mean one thing. He remembered everything from last night.

Double shit.

"I'm sorry!" The blonde blurted out, a deep red blush spreading over his cheeks. He twisted his hands nervously in front of him, afraid to meet Sasuke's eyes. He felt horrible about coming on to the other boy, especially when they had been drinking and Sasuke was probably just as confused as he was. And he'd noticed the bright red stain on his neck when he looked in the mirror a couple of minutes ago.

Sasuke blinked, not expecting the blonde's sudden outburst. "You don't have to apologize. Neither of us were really thinking straight." The Uchiha found himself saying, kicking his own ass on the inside because it wasn't what he had wanted to say in the first place. He wanted to tell Naruto that it was his fault, because he was drunk, and he was an idiot, and it was just something that needed to happen.

_Wait. Needed to happen…?_

Onyx eyes widened slightly at the admission, blood filling his cheeks. He choked on a breath and turned away, bracing his hands on the counter behind him. Had he just really thought that? That last night needed to happen?

He decided that, yes, last night needed to happen. It was the obvious next step in their relationship. They were much more than best friends, right? Sasuke lived his life around the blonde, had even came back from Sound just for the little blonde idiot. That had to say something…right?

"Sasuke? You okay?"

The dark haired boy nodded to himself and turned towards the blonde, looking him over and thinking he looked good in just a pair of boxers.

"I don't know." Sasuke said, in answer to the other boy's question.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No. No, I'm not mad."

"…Okay." Naruto fidgeted awkwardly in the doorway, not sure what else he should've said. It turned out he didn't have to say anything because Sasuke grabbed his wrist and pulled him into his arms, resting his chin on his shoulder, and breathing against his neck. When Sasuke kissed him, he lifted his arms and linked them around the taller boy's neck. He should've realized that words weren't needed in this situation.

The bittersweet feelings were enough to say it all.

_Owari_


End file.
